His Heavenly Angel
by nileyluvr4eva96
Summary: Superstar nate grey has been stuck in the hospital with kidney failure. Will they find a kidney donor before its too late? NILEY bad summary sorry!
1. Meeting Miss Miley

Miley-*I walked into the hospital*

Doctor-Miley Ray Stewart?

Miley-that would be me

Doctor- i need you to fill out these forms

Miley-okay*takes the forms and completes them*

Doctor-*takes them* would you like to meet the boy your donating your kidney to?

Miley-*smiles* sure

(They Walk To Nates Hospital Room)

, this is Nates kidney donor

Miley-*walks in and sees the boy and is shocked* (thinks-oh my gosh! thats nate grey!) h-hi im miley stewart

Nate-hey im nate. You Probably know that already*shakes her hand gently*

Miley-*can tell that hes very weak and sick*

Doctor-well i'll leave you two to talk and get to know eachother *leaves*

Nate-so why did you want to be a kidney donor?

Miley-my best friend Alex Russo died from kidney failure and i promised my self i would try to save someone so they didnt have to go through the same thing Alex did.

Nate-*hugs her gently* thank you* burries his head in her neck* thank you thank you

Miley-*hugs him and says softly* its no problem really

Grey's-*walk in*

Miley-hello im Miley Stewart, Nates kidney donor

Denise-*hugs her* sweetheart you have no idea how much his means to us! thank you

Miley-*giggles a little* sure thing

Denise-why would you want to be a donor so young?

Miley- my friend Alex Russo died from kidney failure a few months back.

Denise-oh sweetie! im so sorry! By the way im Denise Grey. Nates mom

MIley-nice to meet you Mrs. Grey

Denise-please call me denise!

Miley-okay, nice to meet you Denise*smiles*

Denise-you too! well this i Paul my husband and my other three boys Jason, Shane, and Frankie

MIley-Nice to meet all of you!

Frankie-*walks over and pulls on miley's pant leg*

Miley-hey Frankie whats up?

Frankie-i just wanted to tell you thank you for saving Natey

Miley-*smiles* its no problem kiddo*ruffles his hair*

Frankie-*laughs*

Denise-*smiles at them*

Doctor-*walks in* so miley are you sure about this?  
Miley-yes of course

Doctor-okay. well on Tuesday(todays monday) we will explain the procedure and on Wedensday we will do the transplant

Miley-alright

Doctor-*leaves*

Shane-So do you have any siblings miley?  
Miley-stepsisters. Two actually. Amber and Ashley

Shane-cool

Miley-*thinks- not exactly* yeah*looks at her watch* well i have to get to school.

Nate-how are you going to get there?

Miley-Im gonna walk

Nate-my mom could give you a ride.

Miley-oh no! its fine. its just a few blocks away!*picks up her bag* goodbye everyone. i'll come back after school!

Grey's-Bye miley.

Miley-*walks to school*


	2. Update

Okay Hey guys!  
Something seriously major happens in the next part of his heavenly angel

I SOOO cant wait for ya'll to read it!

its Gonna be awesome!

Right now my internet is down so im trying to make as many youtube and fanfiction stories as humanly possible while i have nothing to do!

So expect the next couple parts of a few of my stories like sometime REALLY soon after i post this.

When I post this you'll now my internets back up.

I would think within the hour of when i can get this update posted the others should be up right after!!

Sorry to Ya'll who thought this was an actual thing. lol.

P.S- i really have no clue how im living without better be up before i have to go to bed in 3 hours!! cause i wont survive if it isnt! lol. Probably sound like a drama queen there but i reallyyyy need to get on fanfiction to post this and on facebook to talk to someone super mega important.. okay just this guy i like . i guess thats pretty important right? OKAY SORRY!! im like fanfiction rambling!! if thats even possible.. HAHA

Lots Of Love!


	3. School one big disaster

Miley-*thinks-crap. theres ashley and amber*

Amber-hey miley!*pushes her against the locker*

Ashley-whats*pushes her on the ground*up?*laughs*

Amber-you know what to do david

David-*picks up miley and brings her into a closet*

Miley-no no no no dont!*backs up against the wall*

David-*walks up to her*

(David Rapes Miley)

Miley-*sitting in the closet crying;goes and picks up her homework from her locker and limps to the hospital* Okay. nothing happened*walks into the hospital fake smiling*

Nurse-you can go in sweetheart, theyre waiting for you

Miley-*softly* okay.*trying not to limp she walks to the room*

Grey's-Miley!

Miley-*softly*hello

Frankie-whats wrong with your arms?

Miley-*looks down at her arms and sees all the bruises* nothing to worry about honey*ruffles his hair*

Frankie-*giggles* okay miley

Paul-Jason why dont you take your brother to the park across the street?

Jason-kay dad*picks up frankie and throws him over his shoulder* lets go little man*walks outta the room with frankie*

Miley-*slowly walks over to the chair trying to hide all the pain shes in and gets out her homework*

Denise-are you sure your okay sweetie?

Miley-*chokes out* yeah. im f-fine*crying*

Denise-whats wrong hun?

Miley-s-s-sad b-book*crying she lies*

Nate-but your not reading*worried*

Miley-oh. y-yeah*walks to the bathroom crying*

(In the bathroom)

Miley-*calls someone* could y-you come here. to the hospital her in NJ?

??-*worried* yeah. i'll get on the first plane there. be there soon

Miley-t-thank you

??-*hears her crying but doesnt want to ask her over the phone* I'll be there as soon as possible. bye*hangs up*


	4. Mandy To The Rescue

Grey's-*worried*

Mandy-*runs in with all her bags* where is she?! ( A/N-applause applause!! some humor in this dull dull day i've been having. lol.)

Nate-um..

Mandy-*texts miley-Im Here :)*

Miley-*texts back-in the bathroom*(unlocks the door)

Mandy-*runs into the bathroom*

Miley-*limps/runs up to her and hugs her tightly and cries*

Mandy-hun. whats wrong?

Miley-w-well today Amber and Ashley got their f-friend d-david to-to-to*crying*

Mandy-hit you?

Miley-kind-da

Mandy-punch you?

Miley-*nods her head*

Mandy-*cant believe what shes about to say* R-Rape you?

Miley-*crying just nods*

Mandy-oh my god. im gonna beat the crap outta that son of a bitch(A/N-language. sry. i'll try to watch my mouth. lol. gosh. why do i feel like im talking to my mother? sry. continuing on)

Miley-*laughs a little but still crying hard*

Mandy-*hugs her and rubs her back* did he use. you know protection?

Miley-*shakes her head crying hard*

Mandy-It'll be okay. i promise

Miley- Love you so m-much mandy.

Mandy-me too hun. me too*kisses her forehead

(A/N- NO! mandy is not miley's girlfriend!! theyre best friends/practically sisters)

Okay sorry to cut it so short thats all i have written for now. but since the internets down.. i'll write a whole bunch for ya'll. Okay now its story time!! lol. okay so i was sitting in the cafeteria with my girlies (lol) and this student teacher chick came up to our table and started talking about our classes, and all this other teachery crap. and she just outta nowhere asked me are you engaged? and im like what? I looked down at my hand and in the hurry i was in that morning i put my ring on my LEFT ring finger instead of my right...oops. and my ring looks like a wedding/engagement ring too, and im like no im not engaged. It was hilarious. Then the student teacher chica person( thats funny. haha. sry. me and my cornyness) asked us all what was the best thing that happened all day, and all my friends bursted out laughing and said that. you know referring to the whole engagement thing? My friends are NEVER EVER gonna let me live that down. lol. i love my friend soo much. they entertain me more than tv. lol. okay. END OF STORYTIME!! haha. next time i'll have another one of my stupid life stories for ya'll.

.x


	5. Questions From The Nurse

Mandy: you ready to go back out there?

Miley: I guess s-so

Mandy:okay let's go *they walk back into the room and they both sit on mileys bed*

Miley:*lays with her head in Mandy lap*

Mandy: *strokes her hair*

Nate: not to be rude or anything but uh who are you?

Mandy: Mandy. Mandy Jiroux. Miles best friend practically big sister

Denise: nice to meet you dear

Mandy: you too ma'm

Denise:*laughs*oh please call me Denise. Ma'm makes me seem old

Mandy: okay Denise*laughs*

Miley:*tears falling her back is to everyone so they can't see her crying except Mandy*

Mandy:*takes a tissue and wipes miley's tears*it's okay Hun. It will all be okay

Miley:p-promis-se??* stuttering because she is still crying*

Mandy:promise *smiles at her*

Nate: Miley what's wrong?

Miley: nothing I'm fi-*gets a sharp pain in her stomach,she sits up and doubles over clutching her stomache*

Mandy:*worried she kneels down infront of her*you okay mi

Miley: f-fine*fakes a smile and lays down*

Nurse:*comes in* I need to ask you two some questions

Niley: Alright

Nurse: do you have any allergies to medicine?

Niley: nope

Nurse:do you have any medical problems?

Nate: other than this type 1 diabetes

Miley: uh hypoglycemia

Nurse:alright are you sexually active?

Nate:no way *smiles*

Miley: y-y-yes-s*breaks down crying*

Nate:*i was I guess she has a boyfriend. But why would she be crying then? I watched her glassy eyes shed more tears than I ever had seen before. Mandy was sitting next to her rubbing her back gently while she looks so hurt. Gahhhh!!! What's wrong? I'm so confused right now!!*

nurse:you okay miss?

Miley:y-yeah

Nurse-alright *leaves*


	6. Calling The Police

Denise: boys will you please leave? Me,Mandy, and miley need to talk.

Nate: *walks into the bathroom and presses his ear against the door*

Grey's: *walk to the cafe*

Denise: Miley,what's wrong dear?

Miley: y-you have to promis-se not to tell anyone. *still crying*

Denise: alright i promise.

Mandy: *takes her hand*

Miley: t-today when I was at sch-hool my stepsisters had they're friend *whisper* r-rape me

Denise: *didn't hear the last part* they had they're friend do what?

Miley: RAPE ME! They had theyre friend r-rape me!

Denise:oh my gosh! *kneels down next to her and rubs her back * was he protected?

Miley: n-n-n *gets cut off*

Denise: *knows what she was gonna say* oh honey

Miley: *gets hugged by Mandy and Denise*

Nate: *shocked at what he just heard he walks outta the bathroom*

Miley: *eyes widen* h-how much of that d-did you hear-r? *stuttering because she still is crying*

Nate: I heard enough! You were RAPED Miley! You have to tell someone!

Miley: *shakes her head rapidly at the thought of what Amber and Ashley would do to her if she told anyone* oh no no no no no!

Nate:*softly kneels down* why not miley? * says gently*

Miley: they'll hurt me even more- e!!

Mandy: what if we call the police and tell them what happened. And I will go to school with you for the

next couple days?

Miley: I don't know...

Mandy: it will be fine miles

Miley: *hesitates* alright

Mandy: I'll call them right now

Miley: *closes her eyes and nods*

Mandy:*picks up her phone and dials the number for the police*

Police Officer: hello, what can I do for you today?

Mandy: I would like to report a rape

Police Officer: Alright, who is the victim?

Mandy: Miley Ray Stewart

Police Officer: *writes down miley's name* where are you now?

Mandy: the Greensire Hospital

Police Officer: is the victim there with you?

Mandy: yes

Police Officer: we'll be there in 20 minutes for further questioning

Mandy: alright thank you

Police Officer: no thank you. See you soon. Goodbye

Mandy: goodbye*hangs up*

Hey Guys!! Just so you know Miley stutters when she is crying. (if you havent noticed yet) thanks for reading!!! I need some reviews before i can post the next one. and yes i do have a bunch typed up :) .


	7. Davids Sister

Nate- * thinks- David! David Henrie!! why would he do this?*

Miley- Hey Nate You Alright?

Nate- Yeah. Im just wondering why David got this way!

Miley- Im not sure either. Maybe Cause he started to hang out with my sisters.

Nate- That and his sist- oh nevermind

Miley- Nate what about his sister?

Nate- His.. His sister was killed in a fire that destroyed their vacation home 2 years ago.

Miley- 2 years ago. Thats about the time he started hanging around Amber and Ashley.

Nate- yeah. I guess i should go see him sometime soon.

Miley- *eyes widen* when??!

Nate- Im not sure. Probably when we get outta her. *smiles at her comfortingly*

Mandy- welll. im hungry. Do you guys wanna walk down to the cafeteria and get some food?

Miley and Nate- sure.

*Mandy helps Nate and Miley up and they start walking down the hall to the cafeteria*

Miley- *sees someone* oh shit.

Sorry That it is so short guys!! school has been SWAMPED lately. im not doing very well in algebra so im trying to raise my grade up a bit. I will have a couple parts up of a new story im started tonight. I think its gonna be pretty good. :) And As For All Ya'll waiting for me to continue Welcome To Boarding School im sorry i havent got anything out yet!!! I have been so swamped i havent even written any of it yet!! so sorry!!!! I promise i will have it out soon!!! Review!!

xoxox Quinlyn


	8. PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Im sorry to say that i will no longer be continueing "welcome to boarding school" for JustCatchMex3 anymore. I have found that i really dont understand this story well enough to continue it. Also i have had no time to upload for a LOONGG time.. here is a few of reasons why.(not making up excuses i swear)

1- My older bro just got home from spending 7 months serving in afghanistan and my family drove to NC to see him.

2-SCHOOl!

3-My computer crashing MULTIPLE times.

4-G'pas Funeral

5- Being Grounded

I am sorry but i just cant even begin to continue it.. I tried and tried and could NOT think of anything. I will still be continueing my other fanfics just not this one. Once again i am so sorry.

**************Anyone Wanting to continue the story feel free to message me**************


	9. Authors NoteMUST READJuly 8th 2010

Hey Guys(:

Long Time Since You've Heard from me eh?

I was just writing this authors note to let you know that **katigirl97** is continuing **"Brag Brag Brag" **for me!

I really hope you guys continue to watch it there!

I'm going to be starting a few series on my weebly so you should really read them there. I will NOT be posting anymore on my fan fiction.

Here are some important links for you!

Katigirl97's Page:

.net/u/2062520/katigirl97

My Weebly(I'm still constructing it!):

.com

My Youtube:

.com/user/xoxoprettyinpink

My Youtube Backup:

.com/user/xPrettyInPinkkx

My Twitter:

/xoxoprettynpink

My Formspring:

.me/xoxoprettynpink


End file.
